Onnama Saotome (Continuum-985643217)
Powers & Abilities The Iron Mountain School of the Musubetsu Kakuto Ryu is a school that combines the principle of both the saotome school of anything goes and the Hibiki School of martial arts. The style was created mostly by her Ouma in conjugation with Onnama herself with her father reinforcing various aspects. Special Techniques Iron Cloth ( '鉄布' - Tetsu Nuno): 'Onnama seems to have a never-ending supply of her trademark bandannas, using them as razor sharp missiles, and can even turn her belt into a blade capable of easily cutting through a tree, or a steel pole, with a single slash. These attacks are assumed to be possible by Onnama channelling her Chi into them, vastly enforcing the tensile strength and cutting edge of the fabrics. Her umbrella is unusually resistant, but Onnama easily wields it with one hand to deadly effect and increased impact damage. '''Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics: '''For some unknown reason, Onnama has a fair knowledge of ther martial art. The only time he really uses it is early in the series, when he tries to teach it to Akane, then to Ranma, to prepare them for a fight against Kodachi. Given her proficient use of "iron cloth" ribbon technique whip attacks, it is possible that he studied it for ther purpose. '"Bakusai Tenketsu" (爆砕点穴' - Lit. ''Explosive-Breaking Point-Hole): or Breaking Point, is a technique taught to Onnama by her father. Originally used by construction workers to clear away debris, ther technique enables Onnama to shatter rocks and similar substances with a finger. The training is gruelling, consisting of tying yourself and a boulder to a tree and repeatedly slamming yourself, finger first into the boulder until you figure out the 'breaking point.' The technique is useless on humans, but the training's side effects make the user nearly invulnerable to physical attacks. Also, ther technique is what allows Onnama to tunnel underground. At some point, Onnama develops a version, which works on wood, which he uses during the ageing mushroom story. He is also seen using a "Rapid Fire" version at times, striking quickly and repeatedly to produce several small blasts in a row. '''"Sherhi Hōkōdan" (獅子咆哮弾' - Lit. ''Lion Roaring-Bullet):' or more simply known as Lion's Roar Blast, is a technique was taught to her father. By concentrating her depression and anger into her chi, Onnama is able to unleash a massive blast of energy from her palms.[57][58] '"Shin Sherhi Hōkōdan" ('真獅子咆哮弾' - Lit. True Lion Roaring-Bullet): The secret to perfecting the technique lay in the use of the chi and the strength of the user's emotions. As chi generated by depression and anger is 'heavy,' by projecting it into the air, Onnama creates a massive sphere of chi that has been shown capable of instantly creating an even larger smoking crater,[59] in what appeared to be a stone foundation,[60] and later crack the earth around it, reaching the onlookers at what had been considered a safe viewing distance away from the epicentre.[60][61] The more ki generated and used in ther attack, the larger the resultant sphere of destruction.[62] '''Doton (Earth Release): this is a technique created by Onnama’s father with the help of her Ouma. Onnama uses ki to enter in contact with the ground around her, to the rock. In that state of contact with the area around her, she can literally make it to blend to her wishes, ordering it to take different shapes, turning it in a lethal weapon. It also allows her to feel it more accurately then any other. This technique is mainly an advanced variation of the Bakusai Tenketsu. The Bakusai tenketsu is all about reading the energy of the earth. The world explodes into stark relief as user sees the energy that makes the world up. Lines of energy woven through the soil and everything on up become clearly visible. And the point where these lines intermix is the breaking point. In this technique instead of focusing their ki into the braking point user puts all their power into drawing the power of the earth to them and making it theirs. Even when the lines fade away and user see’s the world as it is through human eyes, they can still feel it, the ki of the earth Violent Earthquake (Resshin): a powerful variation of the Bakusai Tenketsu. User punches the breaking point on the ground with their ki enshrouded fist. Immediately the ground will begin exploding as if they used the normal Bakusai Tenketsu, but the blast will then expand outwards in a cone towards opponent. Remote Point Bomb (Emkaku Tenketsu Dan): '''this technique allows user to feel the flow of the ki of the earth and where it runs beneath user’s feet. User pulls their ki free and blasts it into the lines beneath causing the ground under opponent's feet to explode upward in a mountain of stone. '''Bakusai Waves: This technique creates a massive amount of earth and sends it towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of rocks and dirt. In addition to the wave effect of the technique, user can control the earth, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This process is repeated several times becoming like sea waves Earth Rising: The ground around opponent rises up around them, walls of rocks surrounding them, rushing against them with the clear purpose of crush them in a rock prison! (Onnama hasn’t mastered this technique yet) 'Earth Shallow:' '''The second part of the earth rising technique. The earth swallowing technique allows user to draw their enemies in a space where the earth surrounding them would slowly start increasing the pressure, choking them at the same time while their body is compressed, breaking it to a point were the body fluids exit the body even as the bones, muscles and overall body is grinded. It is like dropping a body to the depths of the ocean where the pressure from the tons of water kills you. To survive this kind of pressure is almost impossible. (Onnama hasn’t mastered this technique yet) '''Gea’s Spears' ':''' Tendrils of stone are drawn from the ground to attack opponent. Then technique can also be used as a defensive shield against rushing assailents '''Power Wave' '''': '''An incredible shockwave shakes the earth like a seismic wave aiming for the opponent. Who is caught dead center in the middle of the escalating tidal force as the ground erupted where they stand. Trivia These techniques are from the fanfic Star of war Category:Continuum-985643217